


House Training

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Captivity, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan has been kidnapped and his captor is in process of breaking him. A non-con PWP.





	House Training

It takes a while, but eventually Stan gets hungry enough to suck his captor off just to get something into his stomach.

*

“At least tell me who you are!”

He had shouted that a lot during the first days of his captivity, whenever his captor had come over to check his bindings, to make him do his toilet business in a bucket, to jam another needle into him. Every single time, the guy had just ignored him, leaving as quickly as he came.

“Are you with Rico? Jim? Fuck, Bud? Who is doing this to me?”

Stan has no clue. When it comes to people who hate him, Rico is always his first thought, but to Rico he is dead; besides, Rico isn’t into mind games. Jim is, but even though their last meeting had ended in Stan dumping him, he doesn’t think Jim hates him enough to do something like this. Bud Gleeful might hate enough, but he doesn’t have the creep factor. That leaves Stan stumped.

If Stan only knew his opponent, he would be able to come up with some kind of a rescue plan for himself, working with the motives of his captor. But that’s the scary part about this whole thing: this guy doesn’t seem to have any actual reason to hold him captive. It’s like he just wants to.

*

He has a bizarre dream about Mabel at some point, where she looks at the rope burns on his wrists and wonders what kind of kitten has been licking him so much with its rough little tongue. It almost feels like something that could happen.

He wakes up with tears in his eyes, finding himself back in the dark basement where he’s been shackled to a wall, back alone with his captor, who is watching him from across the room.

“You look so peaceful when you sleep,” the guy says, in a stupid, whispering voice that Stan can barely hear. It fills him with fear, anyway.

The next time Stan falls asleep, his captor wakes him up by shooting his spunk all over his face.

*

“You’re officially missing now.”

His captor is fucking his throat, holding his mouth open by hooking his thumbs to its corners and stretching it wide, his dick sliding easily back and forth on Stan’s toothless gums and tongue. Stan tenses at his words, at the idea that it has taken this long for his family to start caring.

That makes him feel cold inside. He’s been here for a long time, hasn’t he? Has he? Or have just few days passed and he has lost it already, his sense and his fighting spirit? Suddenly he can’t decide which is worse, that a long time has passed or a short one, and he starts whimpering deep in his throat. Apparently the sounds vibrate, because his captor moans.

“Thought that would get to you,” the guy says, tightening his hold on Stan’s face as he begins to fuck him harder.

After Stan is left alone, the need to wipe the come stains off his cheeks is absent for once; he likes being able to pretend that he didn’t start crying, like he’s breaking down.

*

“Suck.”

Stan parts his lips and lets two fingers enter his mouth, starting to suck them once they are in to the root. He and his captor are lying on their right side on the floor, Stan naked while his captor is fully clothed, Stan bound while his captor is of course free.

 _This is part of the plan_ , he tells himself as he spreads his thighs and lets his captor push his cock in between them, shivering at the feeling of hot flesh throbbing against the soft, inner skin. _This will get you free._

As soon as the fingers leave his mouth, the guy takes them down to Stan’s hole, pressing them inside. Despite trying to be co-operative, Stan tenses against the intrusion, but he tries to relax, accept them in. His efforts make his captor grunt with approval, rub against Stan’s thighs harder.

 _This will get you free_ , Stan tells himself as he’s turned over to his stomach, when his captor drapes himself over him. He feels a blunt head of a cock press up against him and his whole body clenches again, but he tries to open it up, unlock it. This is worth it.

Stan has almost convinced himself by the time his captor has fucked his way into him, his balls resting warm against Stan’s ass. Stan hasn’t convinced himself at all.

*

“I’ll fuck you over and over until you spread your legs when you see me,” his captor whispers into his ear one day, softly like it’s something romantic. “I’m off to a good start, aren’t I?”

Stan doesn’t want to think so. He doesn’t have enough of evidence of the contrary.


End file.
